<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coraline's Appetite by TheSlimyOne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167543">Coraline's Appetite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlimyOne/pseuds/TheSlimyOne'>TheSlimyOne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Coraline (2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, F/F, Feeding, Lolicon, Stuffing, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlimyOne/pseuds/TheSlimyOne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another /trash/ fic, this time starring Coraline getting plumped up by a handsy, hungry Other Mother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coraline Jones/The Other Mother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coraline's Appetite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*URP!* "Whoa! Ha ha... 'scuse me..."</p><p>Coraline expected her rather unladylike belch to be followed by her mother's typical scolding and nagging, and were she back in her actual home, it probably would have been. Thankfully, her Other Mother was a lot more tolerant of such behavior: Coraline's explosive display of gassiness got a good chuckle out of her, her button eyes glimmering cheerfully as her mouth stretched in a slightly too-big smile.</p><p>"No need to apologize, dear. It's obvious that you're trying to express just how much you love my cooking~"</p><p>Coraline chuckled groggily and leaned back in her chair, absentmindedly patting her enormously overstuffed gut as it churned and gurgled away in her lap. Her stomach had an incomprehensible amount of food packed away inside of it: an entire roast chicken, a dozen sausages, just as many fried eggs, half a loaf of bread's worth of french toast, enough mashed potatoes and gravy to fill up a large mixing bowl, three mango milkshakes... her stomach should have burst from having just half of that inside of it, and yet, her stomach proved malleable enough to make room for all of it. Or maybe it was just another eccentricity of the Other World, where food was far more compact than in her own world. Coraline didn't really know and honestly didn't even care: the feeling of bliss that came from being so stuffed was just too great to care.</p><p>"Heh, I can't believe you're okay with burping. My mom hates that stuff!" Coraline chuckled, "That, and she'd also freak out if she saw me gorge myself like this."</p><p>"Well as long as you're in my house, feel free to feast to your heart's content, dear." The Other Mother replied encouragingly, "Unlike your other OTHER mother, I appreciate children with healthy appetites."</p><p>With uncanny timing, Coraline's stomach rumbled noisily which caused the girl to purse her lips shamefully while the Other Mother's oddly porcelain face lit up.</p><p>"Oh, and speaking of appetites, you still sound pretty hungry!"</p><p>"Ha ha, no, not really," Coraline answered sheepishly only for the Other Mother to deny it with a shake of her head.</p><p>"You're not fooling anyone, dear. I could hear your stomach growling~"</p><p>"Yeah, 'cause it's stuffed. Stuffed guts make noises too, you know!" </p><p>But Coraline's argument fell on deaf ears: the Other Mother was suddenly at her side with a cake in hand. A rather enormous, strawberry frosted cake that decorated itself with an icing message of "Eat up!" on the spot. The Other Mother produced a cake server and cut off a slice before grabbing it and offering it to the girl.</p><p>"Open wide..."</p><p>"No thanks, really. I think I'm gonna pop-MMPH!"</p><p>The Other Mother took advantage of Coraline's mistake by simply shoving the entire slice into her open mouth, and held it in place with her hand while the girl briefly panicked and flailed around.</p><p>"Shh... just relax and swallow..."</p><p>Worried as she was about the prospect of eating a bit too much, the intoxicatingly sweet flavor of the cake's frosting was just too good to resist: Coraline did as she was told and began chewing, making sure to savor it before swallowing. She could feel her already incredibly tight, ill-fitting pajama top ride even higher up her growing middle, but aside from the size increase there was no discomfort or nausea, just the same feeling of blissful satisfaction as before.</p><p>"See? I knew you had room for more~" The Other Mother cooed as she cut another slice of cake for Coraline. "So please, be a good girl and enjoy Mother's cooking."</p><p>Since she wasn't in any danger of overdoing it, Coraline was content to allow the Other Mother to continue feeding her. Slice after slice disappeared down her gullet, and in between slices of cake the Other Mother took a bit of time to fawn over the girl's taut tummy. She'd gently run her hand up and down it's surface while pausing to give it a pat every now and then, and at one point even bent over and gave it a kiss after she belted out another booming, sweet tasting belch. And once Coraline finished the cake, the bizarre woman got uncomfortably intimate by planting herself right on the girl's lap and straddling her bloated middle to where it was pressed right up against her own trim figure.</p><p>"My oh my, how you've grown!" The Other Mother gushed as she stroked Coraline's right cheek, her tone so sickeningly sweet that it looped back around to being just plain sickening. "It makes me so happy to know that you're SUCH a good eater!"</p><p>"A bit too good, don't you think?" Coraline chuckled nervously, a bit freaked out by how close the Other Mother's eerily artificial-looking face was to her own, "I mean, I love your cooking and all, but I'm gonna get SUPER fat if you keep feeding me like this."</p><p>"Gonna? Ha, it looks like you're already starting to pack on the pounds~"</p><p>Coraline squealed when the Other Mother used both hands to pinch a tiny bit of fat on her waist: the humble beginnings of a muffin top. She pushed the woman's hands away, only to be met with melodic laughter as she resumed stroking one of Coraline's now-burning cheeks.</p><p>"Oh sweetie, that's nothing to be ashamed of! Fat children are adorable!" </p><p>In a move that startled Coraline, The Other Mother bared her teeth in an eerie grin that, if she wasn't seeing things, suddenly looked uncomfortably like monstrous fangs...</p><p>"And DELICIOUSLY so, at that..."</p><p>Coraline felt a cold shiver run up her spine as she heard another growl, this one being a ferociously hungry one emitted by the Other Mother's stomach with so much force that she could actually feel it rumbling against her own. Having caught on to Coraline's discomfort at this surprising display of creepiness, The Other Mother lightened the mood with a mirthful giggle as she placed a hand over her middle.</p><p>"Oh look at me, I seem to have worked up an appetite of my own! Silly me..."</p><p>Coraline noticed that the Other Mother's teeth looked normal again, and she shrugged. Maybe it was just a trick of the light, bought upon by her being on the verge of slipping into a food coma...</p><p>"Tired, dear?" The Other Mother asked right when Coraline yawned. "Well then, I suppose it's bed time! Just wait right there, and I'll have your Other Father help you up the stairs and tuck you in for the night!"</p><p>"Thanks, but... I think I can manage." Coraline answered, rising from her chair after the Other Mother got up from her lap. She staggered a bit, but found her footing and stood tall. "I'll tuck myself in, so why don't you grab something to eat? You sounded pretty hungry just then."</p><p>The Other Mother shook her head and smiled sweetly. "Thanks for the offer dear, but I'll eat later. MY supper isn't quite ready yet..."</p><p>Coraline rose an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"Oh, you'll see soon enough..." the Other Mother replied, chuckling grimly as she rubbed her stomach. It growled again, far louder and fiercer than before. And she couldn't put a finger on as to why it made her feel that way, but Coraline found it... oddly unnerving for some reason.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>